Pitch Black Flower
by FlyingWhale0
Summary: Serena, once part of Team Flare, has escaped. Now traveling across Kalos with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie, she must bury her dark past and protect her friends. But Lysandre isn't okay with letting her roam free...especially with the Ultimate Weapon so close to perfection. He's determined to get her back, no matter the cost. Rated T for violence in later chapters. R&R!
1. Encounter

"Hey, maybe we should stop here and camp for the night," Clemont declared, seeing that everyone- Serena, Bonnie, and Ash was tired. Dedenne and Pikachu, too. They were nearly falling asleep on their trainer. It was also a perfect place in the forest near Lavarre City.

"Alright, dinner time! I'm starving!" Ash threw his hands in the air, clearly excited. Clemont begun taking out supplies, with Serena and Bonnie helping him. They took out pots, spoons, forks, plates, bowls…and… a table. Serena wondered how on earth a table fit in his backpack. Courtesy of Clemont. She noticed their water supply was running low.

"I'm gonna head to the spring and fill the water bottles," said Serena.

"Alright, see you!" Bonnie waved at her.

"Be back in a flash!" Serena took off in the direction of the spring, bringing all four water bottles with her. She arrived at the spring soon, and filled the bottles one by one. She even tasted the water. It was delicious. As she headed back, she spotted some trees with pink and yellow banana-shaped berries. Mago berries.

Noivern loves these! Serena smiled as she went to pick the fruit, putting them in the side pockets of her skirt. She also picked Oran berries from a nearby tree. This forest was definitely packed with berries. After examining them, she went back to the camp.

"Oof!" Serena bumped into something, falling and dropping the water bottles. She looked up and saw that she bumped into someone- not something. The person, most likely a man, was clad in a beige trench coat, and most of his face and hair was covered by a hood. His eyes were covered as well. He had a stocky build, and appeared to be somewhere around six feet, more or less.

The man roughly grabbed Serena by her arm and pulled her to her feet. His hand was still on her arm, an iron grip that caused her to wince.

"Serena…You'll be back with Team Flare soon." His voice was low and husky, and had a dangerous edge to it. It was the last thing he said before walking away.

* * *

"Oi, Serena! We're over here! Where are you going?" Clemont waved to Serena, who had just walked past them, lost in her train of thought about the incident earlier. She turned around, blushing in embarrassment.

"O-Oh! Sorry… I kinda got sidetracked." She chuckled nervously and headed back to the group.

"I got Oran and Mago berries, guys!" She put the water bottles down and laid out the berries.

"Great! Thanks, Serena!" Ash said. Serena nodded and smiled.

For the next fifteen minutes, everyone helped cook, talking occasionally. They had cooked up soup full of vegetables and beef, and even made cheese sandwiches for everyone. Then, the group poured food for their Pokémon.

"Alright, come on out everyone!" Ash called out Talonflame, Frogadier, Clauncher, Tyrunt, and Pikachu, who was already out. Clemont called out Bunnelby, Magneton, and Quilladin, and Bonnie let Dedenne on the ground. Serena called out Noivern, Pumpkaboo, Hawlucha, and Eevee. Everyone- Pokémon and trainer- begun eating.

"Here you are, Noivern." Serena handed a Mago berry to her, which she happily accepted.

"You want more?" The bat dragon nodded, and Serena took out more of the Mago berries, but not all. She needed to save them for later in case Noivern got hyper. As she watched her chow down the berries, her thoughts drifted to earlier.

Serena… You'll be back with Team Flare soon.

The strange man's words echoed in her ears. She'll be back with Team Flare soon? What did he mean by that? Serena wondered if the man was following her all along. There was no way he could've just appeared, unless he was traveling as well, but that seemed highly unlikely. Unconsciously, her hand went to her arm.

Noivern growled softly, sensing her trainer's uneasiness. The dragon saw she was holding her arm, which had a hand print- much bigger than her own.

Serena looked up in surprise. The Pokémon seemed to be asking her if she was okay. "I'm fine. I just kinda… spaced out…" She gave a sheepish smile as Noivern tilted her head to the side.

"Wahhh! You're so cute!" Bonnie grabbed Eevee and Pumpkaboo in a bone crushing hug, to which the two responded by flailing about.

"Bonnie, you're crushing them! Give them some air!" Clemont managed to remove Eevee and Pumpkaboo from the hug, and handed Eevee to Serena, while Pumpkaboo floated behind her trainer. Bonnie still had stars in her eyes.

"Please! Let me hold them! They're soooooo cute!" Serena laughed at Eevee's reaction, and stroked his head, which calmed him down. She also gave Pumpkaboo a smile.

"Bonnie, I'll let you, but be careful, okay?" Serena smiled at Bonnie, who was beaming and had stars in her eyes.

"Sure! I promise!" Eevee let Bonnie pick her up again, and Pumpkaboo floated around her, still cautious. Hawlucha and Fletchinder were play fighting, while the other Pokémon were doing the same or relaxing. Ash walked over to Serena.

"Hey, Serena, what happened to your arm?" He pointed to her arm. She gasped, not expecting a handprint to be there already.

"There was a mosquito on my arm; I-I guess I accidentally slapped it too hard."

"Huh. Your hand is a lot smaller though." Serena sweat dropped.

"Erm.. You must be seeing things. My hand is this big..!" Ash looked at her carefully, but decided to let it go.

* * *

Serena sat on a thick branch of an oak tree, staring up at the night sky, a cocktail of deep indigos. The shiny orb in the sky sent a slightly silver mist upon the woods. The wind was sharp as a knife, which chilled her occasionally. She gazed down where the group was. Everyone was asleep, their Pokémon too. Eevee was still in her sleeping bag, soundly asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the incident, and she was scared… That man… what if he was a member of Team Flare, sent out to look for her?

No… It can't be.

She took deep breaths to calm herself, but to little avail. Why did this one man frighten her so much? What did his words mean? As if on instinct, she quickly looked around for any sign of the man, but there was none. Eventually, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. A while later, she heard the flapping of wings.

A soft growl pulled her from her thoughts. Serena looked up and saw Noivern perched next to her, and hung her head. Noivern nuzzled her, and she slowly looked back up.

"I just had a nightmare and I can't sleep…. That's all." The lie sounded convincing to Serena, and Noivern just looked at her. She stayed silent, knowing asking again would things worse. However, she couldn't take her eyes off the bruise on Serena's arm.

"Huh?" Serena noticed her Pokémon was staring at the light purplish mark on her arm. "It's nothing. Don't worry." She patted the dragon's snout.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Let's go back to sleep, alright?" Noivern nodded as her trainer jumped off the branch, landing on her feet with a small thud.

"Goodnight, Noivern." She smiled as Noivern got back into sleeping position, hanging upside down on the branch.

"Vee…?" Eevee rubbed his eyes as Serena sat on the sleeping bag, but purred as she took him in her arms.

"Shhh. Sleep, little one," She whispered as Eevee dowsed off, and laid down herself. Having the warmth of Eevee put her at enough ease to fall asleep as well.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Danger

The moon was different. It was clean, and shiny, and so beyond reach. It was untouched and unpolluted by human hands- just the way paradise should be. Lysandre shifted in his chair to reach for his glass of wine, but before he could take it there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he retracted his hand and leaned back in his seat. He did not take my eyes off of the moon, for fear that in his absence someone would rip it from the skin of the universe and wash their dirty selves all over it.

"Come in." He murmured between lips that did not touch.

"Sir?" came a quiet, mildly familiar voice. "We've found her. She is in the forest near Lavarre, with three friends." Lysandre's eyes dropped from the moon, and fell towards the object sitting on top of the bookshelf to his left. He pursed his lips.

"Tomorrow morning is when we'll begin the operation. Find her alone, and then strike."

"Yes, sir."

Lysandre looked back to the moon and smiled, something very unusual and rare for him. The girl had believed her punishment was harsh and unnecessary, but in honesty, she just wasn't ready to accept the truth of nature. A beautiful world...could only be achieved through pain. Through destruction, through Yveltal. And only when they relieve themselves from their human skin and all the ugly humanities that it brought with it, can they truly live in a beautiful world, with beautiful people.

 _Serena, we will finally be reunited._

* * *

Serena rubbed her eyes so they could adjust to the bright sunshine. She sat up and looked around. Everyone but Bonnie was up and packing. Eevee was snoring softly next to Serena.

"Morning, Serena. Did you sleep well?" Ash inquired, seeing that she was awake.

"Yeah! Totally!" Serena smiled and begun packing up. About ten minutes later, everyone was up and ready to go.

"WAHHH!" Bonnie cried, causing everyone to look at her.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Clemont knelt down beside his sister and held her hand.

"I can't find Dedenne anywhere!" She said between tears. Serena and and Ash walked over to her.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, we'll find Dedenne. I'm sure she's just looking for berries." Ash reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" Bonnie looked up through tears.

"Yes, really. We'll find Dedenne, promise." Serena hugged the younger girl.

"Alright, gang, we should split up. Clemont, you go that way with Bonnie." Ash pointed south. "Serena, you go in that direction." He pointed east. "And I'll go in the opposite direction of Serena, and we'll all meet up back here."

"Right!" everyone said in unison, and took off in their assigned direction.

* * *

"Dedenne!" Serena called out the Pokémon's name several times, but to no avail. Eevee called out as well. The two continued walking.

"Where could Dedenne be?"

"Eevee!" Eevee's cry was alarming. Serena looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Serena heard a rustling, and looked towards the direction of the noise. Eevee jumped off his trainer's shoulder and readied himself to attack.

"Bell!" A group of Bellsprout came out of the bush. Eevee and Serena both sighed and continued walking. They continued walking through the forest, Serena calling Dedenne's name continuously, and Eevee looking through trees and bushes. Still, there was no sign of Dedenne.

"Mightyena, use Hyper Beam!" A bright orange beam shot from behind a tree, directly at Serena and Eevee. Luckily, both were able to able to dodge it.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Serena yelled, furious she and Eevee had been attacked. A woman in a white cardigan and white pencil skirt with red leggings walked out from behind a tree. She had bulbed red hair, red glasses with rimming, and a fire symbol on her gold belt. A lump rose in Serena's throat.

"T-Team Flare…"

"Ah, it seems you remember us." A bald man in a white suit with glasses and the Flare symbol on his belt walked from the tree opposite her. "Scrafty, go!" A bipedal lizard-like Pokémon appeared.

"Foolish child. You weren't planning on going anywhere, were you? Be a good girl and come along with us. Lysandre would love to see you again, my dear Serena," the female admin taunted, enjoying the startled look on the girl's face.

"There's no way I would go back to that insane man!" Serena took a step back, readying a Pokeball.

"Noivern, come on out!" The sound wave Pokémon appeared. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw the admins. Her powerful cry pierced through the air.

"Scrafty, use High Jump Kick on Eevee!" The man ordered. Scrafty jumped up, his left knee glowing red-orange.

"Dodge, Eevee!" Eevee jumped to his right, narrowly missing, causing Scrafty to crash into the ground. His knee that was glowing was now surrounded in yellow static.

"Now, use Take Down!" Eevee charged at Scrafty, slamming into him and knocking him down.

"Mightyena, use Bite on Noivern!" The female admin shouted. However, Mightyena stood there, glaring at Noivern. "What? Why aren't you moving?" Serena smirked.

"Guess your brains aren't working today. Did Hyper Beam is such a powerful attack, it takes a while to recharge. During that while…Mightyena can't move or do anything."

"Tch…! Insolent brat!" Serena continued smirking at the look on the admin's face.

"What a petty insult. Noivern, use Boomburst!" The insides of the dragon's ears glowed light blue. Powerful sound waves let loose on both Mightyena and Scrafty.

"Eevee, use Swift!"

"Vee!" Eevee opened his mouth, and bright stars shot out, hitting both of them.

"Get up, Mightyena!"

"Scrafty, get up, now!" Both struggled to rise, but managed to do so.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball on Noivern!" "Scrafty, use Crunch on Eevee!" A black ball of energy formed by Mightyena was released at Noivern, and Scrafty's jaws glowed white, and he ran at Eevee.

"Noivern, counter with Dragon Pulse! Eevee, dodge then use Double Edge!" A turquoise energy ball was released, and it crashed into Shadow Ball, which caused a small explosion. Eevee charged at Scrafty before he could fully execute Crunch, and tackled him with great force. Once Scrafty was knocked over, he was unable to stand. His eyes were in swirls, indicating he had fainted.

"Alright! Noivern, finish Mightyena off with Flamethrower!"

"Rawwr!" A red-orange stream of fire from the dragon's mouth was released at Mightyena, who tried to dodge, but failed to do so. He landed on the ground next to Scrafty, his eyes in swirls as well.

"Looks like we win." Serena smiled. "Good job, you two."

"Return!" The admins shouted in unison, and their Pokémon went back inside their pokeballs. Both their faces were contorted with anger, but the female smirked afterwards.

"What are you smiling about? You both just lost." Serena looked at her oddly.

"You'll see soon enough." As if to prove her statement, the female admin looked behind Serena. Serena turned around as well, and she saw three of the five scientists. Mable, Celosia, and Xerosic.

"Tch. I should've known… there were more of them!"

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Evil Order

"I wonder what's taking Serena so long. We've already found Dedenne." Ash looked over to Bonnie, who was jumping for joy with her Pokémon. Dedenne had gone to look for berries after all.

"Maybe she got lost?" Clemont asked nervously.

"I think we should try and find her. She went east right?"

"Think so. We should go look for her!"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"Come on, Bonnie, let's go." Clemont grabbed his sister's hand, and begun running with Ash.

* * *

"Malamar, time to teach this brat a lesson!" Xerosic shouted, and a dark- purplish squid like Pokémon was released from its Pokeball.

"You too, Drapion!" Celosia threw her Pokeball, and the scorpion appeared. It grinded its huge claws together, ready for combat.

"Weavile, let's go!" A bipedal, weasel- like Pokémon appeared from Mable's Pokeball.

"You want a three on three fight? You're on! Hawlucha, I need your help!" The Wrestling Pokémon popped out of his Pokeball, standing next to Noivern.

"Weavile, Ice Beam on Noivern!" "Drapion, use Cross Poison on Eevee!" "Malamar, Psycho Cut on Hawlucha!" Weavile put its hands together, and a light blue ball formed between them. It then fired light blue beams from the ball at Noivern. Drapion raised its claws above its head, and they started to glow purple. Malamar's scythe-like tendrils glowed light blue, and they started to extend. The squid launched forward, ready to strike.

"Noivern, avoid then counter with Dragon Pulse!" Noivern zoomed past the icy ray of energy, and released a turquoise ball of energy once more, striking Weavile square in the chest. The weasel staggered, falling to its knees.

"Eevee, jump up then use Take Down! Hawlucha, dodge then use Flying Press!" Hawlucha flew up, then dove down on Malamar, causing it to double over.

"Vee!" Eevee sprang up and begun charging its attack.

"Not gonna happen today! Drapion stop your attack and grab Eevee!" Celosia shouted.

"No, Eevee!" Eevee was now caught in the scorpion's huge claws.

"Yes, Eevee! Drapion, use Crunch!"

"Draaa!" Drapion's jaws glowed white, then sank them into Eevee's side.

"VEEEEE!"

"Hawlucha, help Eevee out! Use Aerial Ace on Drapion!" Hawlucha flew at Drapion, engulfing itself in white light before ramming into it. Eevee now appearing limp, was released from it. Hawlucha picked him up and flew back to Serena, gently placing Eevee in Serena's arms.

"Eevee, are you alright?" There were large bite marks on his side, and they seemed to affect his breathing.

"Vee…" He smiled up at Serena, trying to tell her he was okay.

"Rest, just for now." She stroked his head, and although he hated to admit it, she was right. He did need to rest, and allowed Serena to return him to his Pokeball.

"I won't let you get away with this! Noivern, use Boomburst on Weavile and Drapion! Hawlucha, use Skydrop on Malamar!" Powerful sound waves were released at Weavile and Drapion. Hawlucha flew at Malamar, grabbing the squid and taking him up into the sky.

"Weavile, up!" However, the weasel stayed put. It had fainted. "Tch! Return!" Mable dropped to the ground, exasperated.

"Drapion, you can take more than that! Use Thunder Fang on Hawlucha when it's down!" As if on cue, Malamar was thrown onto the ground. Immediately, Drapion tackled Hawlucha to the ground, the scorpion's fangs emitting sparks of electricity. It sank its teeth into Hawlucha, shocking him with the electricity as well, and threw him to Serena's feet.

"Hawlucha!" The Pokémon only looked up at Serena and smiled, seemingly telling Serena he could still fight.

"Are you sure though?"

"Haw!"

"Cool! Now use Flying Press once more on Drapion! Noivern, help out by using Dragon Pulse on Malamar!" Hawlucha sprang up, and Noivern fired a turquoise ball of energy at the squid.

"Drapion, intercept with Cross Poison!" The scorpion raised its claws once more, and they started to glow purple. It slashed Hawlucha in a 'X' formation, leaving a purple image behind. Hawlucha was knocked to the ground, struggling to stand.

"Good! Now, Cross Posion once more!" Drapion's claws glowed purple once more, and they slashed Hawlucha. This time, the bird Pokémon could not stand at all.

"Hawlucha, return!" Serena returned him to his Pokeball. "You did great. Have a nice rest." She thought about sending Pumpkaboo out, but realized she had a huge disadvantage due to her typing, grass and ghost.

"Protect yourself with Light Screen!" Xerosic ordered. Malamar's eyes glowed yellow, and a golden box surrounded its body. Dragon Pulse only knocked the box back a little, barely doing anything. Xerosic nodded to Celosia. A cruel smirk graced his lips as his issued his next order.

"Malamar, use Psycho Cut on Noivern… and another one on the girl."

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Return

With Dedenne now found and Serena nowhere to be seen, the group decided to go on another search. Ash sighed as he thought how ironical the situation was-as soon as they located Dedenne, Serena went missing. The three trainers continued to search throughout the forest, each calling the girl's name as they walked.

"Ash, over there!" Clemont pointed up ahead, towards several men and women clad in bright red and white.

"Team Flare!" Ash instantly recognized them, and Pikachu growled.

"Who's Team Flare? Are they like Team Rocket?" Bonnie asked, her innocence striking.

"No, Bonnie. They're far worse. But don't worry. We'll protect you." Clemont held his sister's hand tighter. Like always, he was about ten feet behind Ash.

"Is that…Serena?!" Ash yelled, seeing a girl with brown hair in a black and red dress. The Flare members surrounded her...with at least 3 Pokemon sent out on the field.

* * *

She could barely register what the scientist had ordered his Pokémon to do when the squid appeared in her line of vision.

The scythe-like tendrils slashed at her.

Pain exploded in her left shoulder, causing her to fall to her knees and scream in agony. Blood littered her skin and clothes from the smoldering wound. Noivern, who was distracted upon seeing her trainer in pain, failed to intercept the second oncoming Psycho Cut. Malamar struck her square in the chest. The Sound Wave Pokémon staggered, leaving herself open for another attack.

"Drapion, Cross Poison!" The scorpion charged at Noivern, nearly knocking her over, but not letting her fall. Drapion gripped Noivern's neck in its claws. Serena saw how brutal their attacks were and yelled out.

"Stop! I won't allow this!" She stood up, wincing as she did so. "Noivern, quick, Dragon Pulse!" Noivern's eyes lit up upon hearing the order, and begun charging the attack. She fired the turquoise energy ball at Drapion, who was forced to release her from its claws.

"Noivern, are you alright?!"

Noivern nodded to her trainer, and Serena nodded back in return, trying to ignore the searing pain shooting through her shoulder.

"Alright, now use Boomburst!" The insides of the dragon's ears glowed.

"Tch. Malamar, use Dark Pulse on the girl!" Noivern heard those words, hastily making a turn, flying towards her trainer. Serena shook her head and her expression changed to anguish as Noivern roared in pain as she was hit by the dark energy. However, the dragon refused to move away, taking all of the damage.

"Drapion, Night Slash!" The scorpion repeatedly slashed at Noivern, smiling as it did so. Serena couldn't take anymore.

"Stop… Stop it… I admit defeat! Stop attacking her!" Tears welled up in her eyes upon seeing Noivern's terrible condition. Serena's status meant nothing compared to the well-being of Noivern. The attack did stop, and she tried to put on a brave face when Noivern dropped down in exhaustion, giving her trainer a sorrowful look. The scientists smirked at the girl's torment.

"Lysandre wants you back… but humiliating you might just be the best option right now. He can have his fun later." Serena paled upon hearing Celosia's words.

"Malamar, Dark Pulse on the girl!"

"Drapion, you use Night Slash again too!" Serena could only watch helplessly as both Malamar and Drapion charged their attacks. She looked towards Noivern, who had fallen at her feet, and gently placed a hand on his face. The dragon struggled to stand, smiling weakly as she did so.

.

.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Max Power!" A powerful jolt of electricity struck both Drapion and Malamar, expunging their attacks, causing them to fall back.

"You guys!" Serena sighed in relief upon seeing them, but quickly turned back to Noivern in fear of her state worsening.

"Noivern… I'm sorry…" Tears formed in her eyes once more, but she tried her best to blink them away. She dragon nuzzled her trainer gently, appearing to smile once more, but her eyes fell to her trainer's shoulder that was soaked in blood.

"Don't worry about me. It doesn't hurt that much." Serena managed to whisper through the rippling pain, and patted Noivern's snout. "You're the one we should be concerned about."

"Serena! Your shoulder! Wha-" Ash yelled frantically, but was interrupted by Team Flare. Bonnie hid behind Clemont, who protectively rose an arm to shield her.

"That's enough! Get them!" Xerosic shouted. The admins from earlier tackled down Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont. Serena yelped as she was pushed to the ground, her purse thrown onto the floor. Her hands were held behind her back, and a rope was used to bind them together. The same went for her three friends and their Pokémon. Clemont had tried pushing the scientists away from his sister, but to no avail as they roughly held her down. The poor girl screamed and kicked. Clemont and Ash yelled for the Flare members to stop... and Serena could only helplessly watch her friends writhe in pain.

She was supposed to protect them...her beloved friends, who treated her like family. Even her Pokemon suffered. All because Serena escaped Team Flare. _All because she just wanted a new life._

Noivern's sharp cry of pain snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She quickly looked towards the Pokemon, her eyes widening in horror.

"NO! STOP! Let Noivern go!" The Sound Wave Pokémon had been lifted off the ground by Drapion, who had its claws around her neck once more.

"Shut it, or we'll do more than just this." Celosia pointed to Drapion. As if to mark her words, the scorpion applied pressure and begun choking Noivern.

"Malamar, use Hypnosis on the other three." Malamar's eyes glowed yellow, and Serena's three friends – and Pokémon, fell asleep.

"Ash! Clemont! Bonnie…!" Serena's trembled at the sight of the unconscious bodies.

"Now we've finally got you."

"Please… at least release Noivern… Don't hurt her anymore!" Pleading was one of the things Serena hated, especially if she was pleading to a Team Flare member. But right now, she had no other option. She was bound to be taken to Team Flare's secret HQ in Geosenge, and who knew what they would do to Noivern…or her other Pokémon.

"Very well then. Drapion, release it, and use Cross Poison."

"Draaa!" The scorpion released Noivern. A 'X' shaped formation appeared between its claws, and it slashed at Noivern.

"No! Stop! Please!" Serena's heart shattered. She didn't care she was begging anymore. Wet spots formed on the ground below her. Tears round as pearls rolled down her face. Noivern was on the ground, limp, but breathing shallowly. Her body was covered in wounds, and blood oozed out of some.

"What are you on about? We already stopped." Xeroisc approached Serena, smirking. The rest of the scientists and admins surrounded her. At this point, Serena knew they defeated her. Lysandre awaited her return, but she was willing to go if it sealed her friend's and Pokemon's safety. Even if she wasn't, they would be alright. _She brought them into this, now she would make sure they wouldn't be hurt anymore than they already were._

 _Thunk!_

The sound of Xerosic's boot crashing with her skull echoed in her head. Colorful and black spots danced in her vision. A warm liquid running down the side of her head was the last thing she felt. Mable lifted Serena's limp body off the ground roughly.

"Alright, everyone! Retreat!" The members of Team Flare retreated back to the helicopter that descended from the sky.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Wake Up

Lysandre sipped the wine, his thoughts jumbled as the sensational taste spread across his taste buds. He broke the connection between the rim of his glass and his red stained lips. He stared down at the sloshing red liquid, reminding him of blood. Reminding him of Serena's blood as it seeped from her cut up body. Reminding him of the blood he would be drawing –

"Excuse me, sir?" A grunt burst into the room, panting like a dog. He hunched over slightly, heaving in breaths, and releasing them just as loudly.

"What is so important you must come in without knocking and my approval?" Lysandre said with irritation, narrowing his gaze at the man. The grunt gulped his pride down, unsure of how to explain his news.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but… Serena has been captured. She's in the chamber on the lowest level of our headquarters."

Lysandre smiled deviously, his blood warming at the news. He looked toward the object sitting on top of the bookshelf and felt as though he was gaining luck, good luck at that. The last time Serena was in his presence, her sapphire eyes were sparking with tears, and she begged for mercy. Blood had seeped from her wounds, a striking resemblance to the color of his wine. Then anger in those eyes.

"However, sire, she is still unconscious. I believe she will awaken sometime around dusk." Lysandre's lips curved into a frown, slightly agitated. The sun still shone brightly

"Very well," He sighed, "Come back when she is awake." He grinned, his intentions running through his head as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

"Yes, sir." The grunt left, the door thudding shut and the lock clicking into place.

* * *

"Ngh….." Ash opened his eyes groggily. His mind was abuzz, trying to remember where he was and what happened. The last remnants of a dream being were chased away by the realization that he was awake. He looked to his left, and saw a pink hat and a purse of the same color, with Pokeballs, berries, and all sorts of medicine, Pokeballs, fashion supplies, spilling out.

Pink purse…. That's Serena's!

Memories instantly washed over his mind. Everyone went to look for Dedenne, and he was running with Pikachu. They had found the Pokémon, and he, Bonnie, and Clemont met back at their starting place. However, Serena was not there. The three had taken off in her assigned direction, only to find her battling Team Flare. A Dark Pulse and Night Slash was aimed at her and Noivern…

Noivern!

Ash looked in front of him. The bat dragon was laying limp facedown, eyes shut and breathing shallow. Wounds covered her dusky body, nearly head to toe. Blood had seeped from multiple wounds. The sight was nearly enough to crumple him – Serena's beloved Pokémon torn up and severely injured.

"Bonnie, Clemont! Wake up! Pikachu!" He tried to move his hands, but they were tied behind his back. He moved around on his knees, nudging them and trying to wake them up. Eventually, Bonnie and Pikachu came around.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked around its surroundings as well, and nearly cried at the sight of Noivern.

"Pikachu, I know… But use Iron tail to cut these ropes apart!"

"Chu!" His tail glowed white, and he spun around, striking and cutting the rope with his tail. Ash was finally free.

"Good job, Pikachu. Can you free Bonnie and Clemont too?"

"Pika!" He cut the ropes off as well. Clemont finally woke up.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie walked over to her brother, and held him tightly in a hug. Clemont returned the hug but his eyes fell upon the fallen dragon.

"Noivern!" The three ran over to the dragon, trying to wake her up. Bonnie had tears in her eyes and clung to Clemont.

"Hey Clemont, do you think we can take Noivern to the Pokémon Centre in Lavarre?"

"I think so… but was all of this Team Flare's doing? And where is Serena?" Ash held back his rage as he picked up her purse and swept the fallen contents back inside.

"Serena… was most likely taken by Team Flare." Ash punched the ground, making both Clemont and Bonnie flinch. "Those bastards…! If only I had gotten here sooner..! Then Noivern.. nor Serena…"

"Pika…" Pikachu shook his trainer's arm. Ash looked up through teary eyes.

"Ash, we will find Serena. Don't worry." Clemont placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"But… How…"

"Serena is my big sis and I will help find her as well!" Bonnie pumped a fist in the air, smiling mischievously.

"I… Thanks guys. Really." Ash smiled. He was so grateful for his friends, and he was going to find Serena, no matter what it took.

"Guys, I have a potion. Maybe we can use it on Noivern first. It's better to heal her a bit before bringing her to a Pokémon Centre." Clemont knelt down beside the dragon. He sprayed the potion onto her wounds, the ones that weren't bleeding. Immediately, she hissed in pain.

"Noivern, I know it hurts but stay strong!" Ash said encouragingly.

"It doesn't look like this is going to be enough… The extent of her injuries is horrible. She could end up not–"

"Clemont, don't say it!" Bonnie yelled at her brother.

"Bonnie's right. We can't think negatively about this." Ash said. "Guys, let's get Noivern to a Pokémon Centre!"

"Talonflame, I choose you!" An avian Pokémon resembling a falcon popped out of Ash's Pokeball.

"Alright, Talonflame, we need you to carry Noivern to Lavarre City."

"Talll!" The falcon nodded.

"Hold on, Ash. Talonflame might not be able to carry her all the way. Magneton, we need your help!" A Pokémon of what appeared to be three Magemite linked together appeared.

"Magneton, help Talonflame carry Noivern!"

"Magneton." Its robotic voice replied. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie helped carry Noivern onto the backs of the two Pokémon, and Talonflame and Magenton quickly flew in the direction of Lavarre.

"Come on, let's follow them!" Ash declared, took Serena's purse and hat, and the three took off.

Twenty minutes later, the three arrived at Lavarre's Pokémon Centre. Inside, a Bergmite and Aromatisse were being treated to. Clemont frantically peered around for a Nurse Joy, then found the pink-haired woman tending to Bergmite.

"Nurse Joy! We need your help!" He called urgently.

"I'll be right over!" After telling Blissey to finish treating Bergmite, Nurse Joy ran over to the group.

"How can I help?"

"My friend's Noivern is badly injured. Her other Pokémon might be too… Please help!" Clemont panted. The trek to the Centre was long and tiring, but that didn't matter as long as they had made it. Ash released Serena's other three Pokémon, Eevee, Hawlucha, and Pumpkaboo.

"Oh no, Eevee and Hawlucha are injured too!" Eevee had bite marks on his side, and Hawlucha had wounds all over. However, none of their injuries were as bad as Noivern's. At least Pumpkaboo was fine.

"I'll be right on it!" Nurse Joy ran to her office and took potions and berries. Ash and his friends brought Noivern, Eevee and Hawlucha over to a bed, where Nurse Joy begun treating them.

* * *

"Hnh..." Serena's head was pounding fiercely even before she opened her eyes. When she did, shapes and colors blurred around her. She squinted and slowly, things became clearer. She winced as she saw a fluorescent light in the middle of the dark room. Her hair fell into a broken sheet on her shoulders. Some of it stuck to the side of her face – entwined into an awkward grip on her right cheek.

A violent force hitting her. A warm streak down her face. Team Flare. Noivern… Serena tried not to panic as she pondered about the dragon's whereabouts. Was she with Team Flare? Or was she with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont? What about her other Pokémon?

I'm back… The memory sliced through her like acid.

Serena was back in the chamber she was in just a couple months back. Same night… the night of the full moon when Lysandre punished her… He had cut her with a switchblade, her begging for him to stop. He didn't… not until he was satisfied.

He had left her bleeding, to fend for herself, until a grunt came in and took care of her injuries. And now… she was forced back in this room, awaiting punishment. She struggled to get up, but her hands were tied behind her back. A searing pain shot through her shoulder as she tried to move.

Serena could only lie on the floor, helpless, cold, awaiting.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. He's Here

The moon was still low, but it was indeed nighttime. Lysandre's hands itched for the object. However, if Serena wasn't awake, what good would it be? He definitely needed to punish her, make her understand why he needed to have his beautiful world.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in." Lysandre did not look back at the door.

"Sir.." The same grunt from last time. "She is awake."

"Very well. You may leave."

"Yes, sir." The grunt left.

Lysandre stood up, his blue orbs not leaving the moon. The last time he sat in his chair, it was a full moon. This time a waning moon. He could see why so many cultures depict the moon as a woman. She's calm, pale, and beautiful yet always changed, always trying to leave. There was some innocence to her… It was there again. That twitch. The voice. His hand was itching for the whip. The moon shone above to be his witness.

 _Serena… I hope the scars on your back are minimum. Tonight, I'd like to reopen them._

* * *

Silence had been the most comforting sound Serena heard. The darkness gave her reassurance that she was alone; no one was there to comfort her or, to harm her. She sat there enjoying the last moment with her new friends: silence and darkness. She knew that, sooner or later, Lysandre would come carrying variables to inject pain on her to show that she could no longer disobey him. But she would not show him she was afraid.

She waited in the dark chamber with her hands behind her back, the floor giving their chilly touch making her shiver more in the barren room. Lysandre was a meticulous man, using ropes to make sure she wouldn't escape from whatever he had in store for her.

Silence broken as his footsteps drew closer. The comforting darkness vanished the moment he opened the door.

"I had hoped I would never see you again." Serena narrowed her eyes at him. She had gathered up courage, although still afraid, but enough to say that to him. Lysandre was a bit taken back by her harsh words, but they were expected. He looked at her for the first time in years.

"Serena," He smiled, holding something in front of her. "It's good to see you."

"Why are you doing this? Why would you try and destroy the world? Don't you see how ridiculous this is?!" He roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him dead in the eye. She flinched, but continued to glare.

"Come now, love. You just won't understand. Humans wash their dirty selves all over this planet. And for that very reason, I shall use the legendary's power to wipe this world clean of sin." He spoke so calm, so crisp. She knew him so well. He revealed the object to her, a whip in his twitching palms. To his surprise, she did not wince or even have the smallest speck of fear in her eyes.

"You're insane…" She spoke as if she never saw the whip. "You're planning on using Yveltal?!"

"That's right. Yveltal is in the lowest level of our headquarters. Its energy is being absorbed. Soon, the ultimate weapon will be formed!" He laughed as if he was mad. Heck, he _was insane._

"H- How could you… Do the lives of Pokemon mean nothing to you?!"

"Pokemon are wonderful beings… but sadly..." He trailed off.

"I will stop you, Lysandre. No matter what it takes." The look in her eyes was intimidating, but Lysandre would not admit it.

"I'm afraid, my dear Serena, that will not happen. Not now, not ever."

He took her by the collar and dragged her to the center of the room, fastening chains on her wrists and lifting her up so her feet weren't touching the floor. He walked behind her and uncoiled his whip. His arm drew back. Serena shut her eyes.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Searing pain radiated through her back. She felt a thin ripple of blood dripping slowly from the burning, smoldering wound. She cringed at the sound of the whip slicing through the air once more. Lysandre was not holding back. He was going to put all his strength into every strike.

Each lash, each jolt, each wince only added to her hate and resentment towards the man who was brutally torturing her. The pain was increasing with each second, as oppose to her strength running through her fingers like grains of sand. She felt weakness spread across her body. She didn't want to show weakness to him. She didn't want to be weak, because she wasn't weak. She was stronger than this. She gritted her teeth tightly and tried to concentrate on the floor beneath her as another series of lashes thundered against her bare back.

She hated him, She hated the room, She hated the floor that stretched out beneath her. She hated every single millisecond of her punishment.

 _I won't cry. I won't beg. I won't let you win. Not this time._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	7. Can't Give Up

Please let me know what you think of this story so far, and what I can do to improve it! :) /I do not own Pokemon sadly/

* * *

Looking up at the inky blackness of the night sky, Ash saw it was deep endless. A low, crescent moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the town. He, Bonnie, and Clemont had been at the Pokemon Centre for more than half the day.

The tense atmosphere created by their combined nerves unsettled the three of them. Ash sat fidgeting, unable to keep from moving. A heavy feeling of dread would set in every time he did. He turned to face his companions. Sweat glistened on Clemont's knotted brow and Bonnie sat quietly, brooding. It was unusual for her to be so quiet, but with the circumstances at the time, it was understandable. They had been told to 'pray for the best' for Noivern… and Serena… only Arceus would know where she was…and if she was alright.

Suddenly Bonnie released gas. The tension was eased as all three of them laughed heartily. Bonnie, blushing heavily, turned to Ash. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." She said quietly.

As Ash opened his mouth to reply, the foul odor of Bonnie's gas hit him, making his eyes water and interrupting his train of thought. "Yeah I know. But man, does it stink!" He laughed once more.

"Hmph! Meanie!" Bonnie crossed her arms but laughed as well. Clemont joined in.

 _Beep._ The three looked up at the sound. An automatic door opened, and Nurse Joy stepped out. Ash immediately stood up, Clemont and Bonnie following.

"Eevee and Hawlucha are up and fine. Noivern is healed up as well, but she needs to rest right now." Breaths of relief were heard from Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash.

"May we go see them?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure! Just don't be too loud. You'll wake Noivern up." Nurse Joy stepped back and let the trio enter.

"Eevee! Hawlucha! Pumpkaboo!" Bonnie whispered-yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee was actually happy to jump into Bonnie's arms this time. Hawlucha and Pumpkaboo flew to Ash and Clemont. Suddenly worry crossed their features.

"Pumpka?" Pumpkaboo floated around, seemingly searching for something. Hawlucha and Eevee followed him worriedly.

"They're looking for Serena, aren't they?" Clemont asked with sadness.

"Yeah…" Ash replied.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked, seeing the Pokemon were uneasy.

"You see…" Ash and Clemont retold their story of how they had to look for Dedenne, and encountered Team Flare, and how they were knocked out.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry that happened…" Nurse Joy pressed a hand to her chest. "But if I remember correctly, Team Flare had a base in Geosenge Town. It was in a rock or something similar…"

"Is that true?" Ash immediately piped up, eager to find their base.

"I think so."

"Then we've gotta go there and find Serena!" Ash held a fist up.

"Yeah, but Geosenge Town is pretty far from here… It'll probably take at least a day to get there," stated Clemont, who stared at his map.

"Vee…" Eevee, Hawlucha, and Pumpkaboo lowered their gaze to the ground.

"Don't worry. We will find Serena." Bonnie reassured them.

* * *

Sweat dripped from Lysandre's forehead, and he breathed heavily. His arm was sore from striking Serena with so much force, but at last he had punished her properly. Now she couldn't interfere with his plans for a beautiful world. He would be able to drain Yveltal of all its power without trouble from the girl, and activate the ultimate weapon. Unproductive fools consuming their future… they would be gone. He would eliminate everyone who wasn't in Team Flare and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Adieu to all that filth.

He stepped back, dropping the bloodied whip. He admired his handiwork. Red lines arbitrarily scattered across her entire back; some had split and had blood oozing out. The clothing torn, beautiful pale skin exposed, it was a gruesome sight to most. But to Lysandre, it was the perfect punishment for Serena.

Yes. A beautiful sight to the hungry beast.

She couldn't escape anymore or interfere with his plans for Yveltal.

What surprised him was how not a single sound escaped her lips. She was quiet throughout the beating, and this triggered Lysandre to strike harder. He wanted to hear screams from her. He wanted to hear the same blood- curdling scream when he first cut her with a knife.

Lysandre walked in front of her, examining her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was heavy. That was when he noticed the dry blood and hair sticking to the side of her face. He lifted her face, but immediately regretted it. Her eyes fluttered open, and she spat in his face. Lysandre flinched back in disgust, wiping the saliva off vigorously.

"How dare you!" He raised a hand to strike her, but stopped. The look in her eyes was haunting. She stared straight into his aqua orbs, showing no fear at all. Only deep, cold orbs full of hatred. Sighing, he took the chains off her wrist, allowing her to fall to the floor.

"Tsk. Tsk. My dear, why are you looking at me like that? I only want the best for everyone."

"I'll…s-stop you…"

* * *

"Did someone here mention Team Flare?" A sharp, feminine voice asked from outside.

"Who…?" Ash started. A woman with greenish-blue hair and amber eyes stepped in. She had a white blouse with a blue vest over. On her belt was a waist bag. She wore a dark cyan pencil skirt with dark leggings and boots. To top it all off, she had white gloves and a blue police hat.

"Officer Jenny!" Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash said together.

"What brings you here, Officer?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"My Manectric was injured while fighting a wild Pokemon. But I'm also trying to track down Team Flare's whereabouts. Didn't you hear about them?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Officer, what exactly do you mean by hear about them?" Clemont asked, raising his glasses.

"A while ago, they announced they were going to use the Legendary Pokemon of Kalos to eliminate everyone who isn't in Team Flare. They were going to use something called the Ultimate Weapon."

"What?! How could they?! Not only they've got Serena, but this happens too?!" A fierce look crossed Ash's face as he balled his fists. "That's it! I'm going to Geosenge Town!" He bolted out of the room, but was stopped by the officer's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on. Who is Serena? Does she have anything to do with Team Flare?" She asked.

"No! Serena is our friend… but she… was captured by them. I think she was." Once again, Ash retold their story.

"No way! You've got to be lying!" Jenny exclaimed, not believing what she heard.

"You've got to believe us! Please! Who knows what Team Flare would do to Serena? And not to mention her Pokemon too!" Clemont beckoned to Noivern, Pumpkaboo, Hawlucha, and Eevee, who nodded. Jenny seemed to be complementing the situation. Their story seemed true, and it would lead her to Team Flare as well. It was a win-win, for both her and the young group.

"Alright. You said they were in Geosenge right?"

"Right!" Ash and Clemont replied in unison.

"I'll tell you what. You can come with me on my motorcycle to Geosenge Town. It'll be a lot faster for you to get there than on foot. I'll get to arrest Team Flare as well."

"Really? You mean it?" Ash looked up and smiled.

"Yes. Now let's hurry before it's too late!"

"Bonnie, stay here with Nurse Joy and the Pokemon. Nurse Joy, you'll look after Bonnie, right?" Clemont asked.

"I will. Now you three be safe on your journey."

"You got it!" Ash replied, and took off with Jenny. Clemont gave his sister a hug, who told him to be careful.

* * *

Lysandre stared her down for a good minute. The poor girl struggled to just raise her chin and look him in the eye. He sighed. "You won't let me? We'll have to see about that." Sparing her one last glance, he left the room, silently closing the door.

Serena lay limp on the floor. Nearly every inch of her back burned. She could feel her resolve leaving her, along with her strength… especially after that kick to her side. She was on the brink of… giving up. What good could she do in her injured state? How would she be of any use..to anyone? If it weren't for her earlier, Noivern could have avoided such terrible injuries. The poor thing had suffered so much...

Tears gathered in Serena's eyes as her mind played a memory during her time with Team Flare. When Noibat hadn't evolved yet.

 _CRACK!_

 _The red image of a handprint became visible on Serena's face, snapping her head to the left, but not a sound escaped from her lips. She knew not to make that mistake. The slightest sound of fear made Lysandre more determined to cause pain._

 _"You foolish, stupid girl. Can you do nothing right?!" Lysandre grabbed Serena's chin, forcing her to look up at him._

 _"I…I'm sorry…" Serena was scared out of her mind. His fiery blue eyes were now filled with rage, and his nostrils dilated and shrank at the rhythm of his heavy breathing. Serena stared at the man with a look of terrified bewilderment, still hopeful this was not real, and yet completely unaware of the fate awaiting her._

 _"Your apologies won't be accepted. This isn't the first time you've tried to escape." The girl said nothing as he let go of her chin._

 _ **Why can't I just be free?**_

 _Yesterday Serena had tried to escape Team Flare's labs in Geosenge Town. She had almost made it… But Celosia had appeared out of nowhere and forced Serena back to her room telling her she would be punished tomorrow. And she was._

 _"Celosia, take this runt to the chamber. I will deal with her shortly."_

 _"Of course, Lysandre. It would be my pleasure." The purple-haired scientist grabbed Serena's arm, and she felt as if she was going to be sick. Still, she made no attempt to fight back, even as Celosia dragged her down a corridor, halting in front of a massive door. It grated against its hinges as it was hauled open, and made an eerie groan that sent an echo throughout the area._

 _Celosia threw Serena to the floor roughly, and slammed the door shut. Shadows seemed to swirl around Serena's feet. The room was pitch black except for the single source of moonlight that leaked through the shattered window._

 _"Noi." A soft purr erupted beside the girl, and she lifted her head to see. Golden eyes met hers, and she smiled._

 _Noibat._

 _The moonlight shone down on it, revealing a lavender bat-like dragon. It had two clawed fingers and two long toes on each foot. Its hips and chest were covered in black fur, and its most unique trait were the large tear-drop shaped ears that resembled loudspeakers._

 _Serena let the dragon slowly claw his way up her arm, nuzzling himself into the nip of her neck. His breath was hot- like actual fire – in and out of his small body. It was strange for such a reptile to be so warm, but with a fire in his body, it was understandable, and Serena cherished his warmth from the fate she was bound to approach._

 ** _How badly can he really hurt me? He can't kill me…right?_**

 _Noibat lifted his head from the nip of Serena's neck and turned his attention to the door, peaking through the strands of her hair. His body shook all over as a low growl rumbled in the base of his throat. Clear sign that whatever was on its way wasn't anything good._

 _She listened, not even breathing as she tried to find a disturbance in the air. She sat for what felt like hours, but then heard it – it was faint, but it became clearer the closer it got. Footsteps headed her way. She glanced down at the dragon, watching as he readied himself to jump the intruder. She gently removed his talons from her bare shoulder._

 _"Noibat, you have to get out of here, go somewhere safe. I'll be okay." She whispered hurriedly._

 _Like all dragons, he was stubborn. She knew Noibat could understand what she was saying. She also knew she was almost definitely not going to be okay, but self-reassurance put her at ease enough to stand up and jog towards the barred window, sitting Noibat on the edge of it, nudging him reluctantly._

 _"You have to go, please!" The fear and plea in her voice must have gotten through to him as he looked at her with pain in his eyes and spread his wings, a soft noise escaping his mouth before taking flight. He glanced back at her one last time, a hard look in his eyes._

 _Serena had just a right amount of time to stand ready when the footballs stopped right in front of the door. She waited, panting as she tried to steady her hammering heart from crushing her ribs._

 _Whoever was behind that door meant her harm._

 _And when the door was bust open, it fell from its hinges to the wooden floor. A dark figure took up the space. Serena blinked a few times to adjust to the sharp light. A male figure, with pointy hair, cracking his knuckles. And a smirk – not a nice one at that – took hold of the man's face._

 _Serena's eyes widened._

 _Lysandre._

 _Her whole body was raked with fear as he slowly descended on her._

 _He walked faster, his smirk growing larger. Her fear grew by the second as he neared. She moved back instinctively, but only backed into the sharp, cool wall. She tried to look away and distract herself, but her eyes were locked to his presence. Her fear reached its max as he reached her. It felt like he had just been standing there, glaring at her for hours, but it was only a couple of seconds. Her blood ran cold and all she could hear was her heart going thump, thump, thump. All she could see was his ever growing smirk. His dark grin was near as it would get._

 _Then he backed away. Just slightly. She released a slight breath, which she didn't know she was holding._

 _Before she could even blink, his rough hand sliced across her face. She heard his loud, angry voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She touched her cheek gently, and felt it burning. He came at her again and before she could move the sharp curve of his knee slammed into her stomach. She doubled over, gasping for air and to keep her stomach from churning._

 _She couldn't cry out. She couldn't fight back. She couldn't. Her knees gave away and she sank down until her hands were pressed against the ground. She swallowed the whimper that threatened to slip past her lips._

 _ **Don't cry. Don't cry.**_

 _He then turned his back to the girl and walked away, leaving her all alone in the dark. Serena was scared, but at least it was better than having to deal with him. Thinking that he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief. She was about to stand, but then the door was thrust open once again, and there he was._

 _Smirk on his face, switchblade in hand._

Serena's eyes widened as she snapped out of her trance. No..she had to stop him. Who else would be able to? Ash and the others were too far...and she doubted they could reach Geosenge Town in time.

 **You cannot give up.**

The voice echoed in her head. Deep, but gentle.

 **Remember what you said.**

" _I will stop you, Lysandre. No matter what it takes."_

"I won't... let him..." Serena couldn't give up just yet. She just couldn't. If Lysandre activated the ultimate weapon, the lives of Pokemon and people alike were to be taken. Only the group Lysandre chose… Team Flare would be the only ones left.

People and Pokemon had worked together many times to help create a better world. They helped each other in times of crisis, in times of happiness. So why take that away from everyone?! Not to mention if he drained all of Yveltal's power, he would possibly kill him. Yveltal and Xerneas were the balance of life and death… if one died, the balance would be uneven. People would turn immortal left and right, and they would overpopulate. The balance to life would be gone.

The physical pain done to her body did not bruise her iron will.

She had to stop him—no matter the cost.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Fever Dream

"Xerosic, I take it that everything is ready?"

"Almost, sir. We still need to drain more of Yveltal's power. 85% is not nearly enough." A man in a red suit with red goggles and pointy hair sat at a chair, watching a machine that looked like it was draining energy from a black cocoon.

"How much longer?" Lysandre pressed, now aggravated.

"Most likely twenty minutes. My apologies, sire."

"Very well. I will come back soon."

"Yes, sir." Xerosic grinned and continued his work. Soon everything would be settled.

* * *

Serena had managed to get on her knees, and soon, her feet. The excruciating pain all over her back was enormous, but she had to keep going. She staggered with all the strength she had to exert. She stumbled forward trying to regain control of her legs. As soon as she straightened her spine she felt her skin pull and a flash of white, hot pain seared every wound. She collapsed back to the floor trying to hide the obvious pain.

 _I can't give up… Not yet…_

Once again, she pulled herself to her feet and stood again. This time, instead of standing straight, she hunched over.

Each step shot pain throughout her back. She hoisted herself against the wall and staggered towards the chamber, the lowest level of the HQ. Streams of blood dripped down her back from where once was skin, now torn off by the ferocious whip.

Serena had looked at Lysandre back in the room and saw the malice in his eyes. Her wounds burned as she walked, seeming to pour a different want and emotion.

Revenge.

And she would have it soon enough, for him injuring Noivern and her other Pokemon, for him beating her, and most of all… his absurd plan.

* * *

 _"Yes, we won! We won!" A young girl wearing a pink felt hat and red and black dress jumped up in excitement. She'd gotten her first badge from the Gym Leader of Santalune City, Viola. Although she had trouble with her Vivillon due to its Infestation attack, Noibat managed to defeat it with a Wing Attack._

 _"Noiiii!" The lavender – colored bat-like Pokemon flew into Serena's arms._

 _Snap! The flash of a camera clicked._

 _"Huh?" Serena looked back up at Viola. "A camera?"_

 _"Ah, I'm sorry. That was such a nice photo!" Viola smiled, walking over to the two. "You two make a great team."_

 _"Thank you, Miss Viola." Serena bowed, hands at her side._

 _"Congratulations, Serena. As a testimony for your victory in a Gym Battle against me, I present to you the Bug Badge." Viola opened a small black box. Inside was what looked like an insect head with shiny green eyes. The Bug Badge._

 _"Thank you so much!" The younger girl took it from the box, careful not to drop it. "Bug Badge… I got it!" She struck a pose._

 _"Noibat Noi!" The Sound Wave Pokemon nuzzled her trainer as the camera clicked again._

Noivern's eyes fluttered open. That dream… no, flashback occurred when Serena and her, still a Noibat, obtained their first badge. She raised her head, and began to make out her surroundings. She was lying on a white bed. Looking around, she appeared to be in a Pokemon Centre. The walls and doors were glass and they had curtains that could be closed for privacy. Her sharp ears heard people moaning and calling for the nurses. She smelled a sterile chemical/sanitizer smell. The lights brightly illuminated the entire room. Along with people calling for nurses, there was an annoying beeping that belonged to a heart monitor. The room was colored a sky blue and a TV hung on the wall.

"Noivern! You're awake!" A small blonde girl rushed to the dragon, who identified her as Bonnie, Clemont's younger sister. Noivern and Bonnie had interacted and were good friends, but their friendship was nowhere near Serena's and hers.

Nurse Joy walked over to them. "Are you feeling better, Noivern? You took quite a beating. If Ash, Bonnie and Clemont hadn't brought you here sooner, you might've not made it." She gave the bat-like dragon a gentle smile, relieved she woke up.

A low growl rumbled in Noivern's chest, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She, Eevee, and Serena had been attacked by Team Flare members… The battle was going well until the obnoxious Xerosic ordered Malamar to use Psycho Cut on her trainer. Serena's heart wrenching scream replayed itself in Noivern's mind, and the Pokemon couldn't help but shudder.

"Eevee! Vee!" The small rabbit jumped onto Noivern's bed. A sad smile lit his face.

 _Eevee, where is Serena?_ The two Pokemon begun to communicate telepathically with each other.

 _After the battle… Serena was knocked unconscious. A blue haired woman took her and they left in a helicopter with other weirdos. The helicopter had a fire symbol on it._

Another growl, louder this time, escaped Noivern's mouth. _Team Flare…_

 _Team Flare…! Were those the people who took Serena?!_ Eevee scowled.

"Haw!" Hawlucha joined in. _Noivern. Eevee, Pumpkaboo and I heard them talk about the location of Team Flare's hideout. It's supposedly in Geosenge Town._

 _Then let's go! I won't forgive Team Flare! The leader got Serena once…_ An unwanted flashback rewinded itself in Noivern's head. The leader, the man with spiky Pyroar hair, had tortured Serena.

 _Noivern…_ It was Pumpkaboo who spoke this time. Being a ghost type, she probably saw the flashback as well. It was pretty rare for the Ghost/Grass type to speak. She usually refrained from speaking unless someone spoke to her first. _We'll assist you in finding Serena. I won't allow them to hurt her again._

To Bonnie and Nurse Joy, the Pokemon talking to each other just sounded like a bunch of growls. They disregarded it at first, continuing their conversation. But then Noivern flew off the bed, Eevee on her back with Pumpkaboo and Hawlucha following.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy cried. The four Pokemon looked at her. "Where are you all going?"

"I think they're going to look for Serena…" Bonnie explained. They nodded. "I want to go too! She's my big sis!"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but you need to stay here. Clemont said you had to. You need to listen to your brother."

"Fine…" Bonnie pouted. "But you be careful okay!" She shouted at the four, who nodded in response.

* * *

Lysandre paced across his office. The ultimate weapon had drained only 85% of Yveltal's power. They would need at least 95% to even use it once. What an inconvenience! Twenty minutes, a short while to most, seemed like a day to him. Xerosic, who was indeed a hardworking man, couldn't process the weapon faster?

His thoughts turned to Serena. Was the girl still on the floor? A sardonic smirk crossed his features as he thought about her pathetic state. He thought he should check up on her; that would pass the time faster. Maybe strike her a few more times with the whip…

How much longer would it take to break her?

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)


	9. Red

Serena's breathing, heavy from the start, had taken on a rasping, scraping, spluttering and ragged tortured sound, shallow and rapid, lips trembling with each outlet of air. She leaned against the cold wall, trying to intake air as it struggled to infiltrate her constricted throat and feed the heaving lungs and palpitating heart. Searing pain shot through her body with every breath.

She felt as if she was going to pass out. Pressing her teeth together, she held back the ragged breaths that threatened to spill out. The rippling pain, the ragged breaths... it was already hard to breathe down in the lowest chamber of Team Flare's secret HQ. Taking the last flight of stairs, she found herself in front of a dark, metallic red door with the Flare symbol. A device with nine buttons appeared next to the door. Numbers one through nine were imprinted on them.

She entered _8273_ into the device. She had been told this was the password while she was still a Team Flare member. She would always wonder into the room, but left immediately because of the tight atmosphere. The room meant nothing to her, it was just another room… but now… this was where the Destruction Pokemon resided in. Its powers were being absorbed… Everything was at stake here. If Team Flare succeeded in draining all of its power, it would mean the end of all life.

 _Beep!_ The button flashed green, and the door slid back into the wall. A weight already on her chest, Serena entered.

* * *

Lysandre's long strides quickly brought him to Serena's chamber. A tiny, red puddle stained the tiled floor outside the chamber. _How strange…_ He didn't remember her bleeding outside. Besides that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

The door grinded against its hinges as he hauled it open. Blood splattered the dark room like paint flung from a mad artist's brush. The room reeked of it as well, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

A small puddle of panic flooded his mind, but he quickly regained his composure. After all, there was only one place where Serena could've gone. The chamber on the lowest floor, Yveltal's chamber. But that one place…

His hands closed into fists, his face contorted in fury. Did that girl ever learn her lesson?! This was the second time… Cutting her with a switchblade was not enough. Striking her with a whip several times was not enough. Now what?! If she released Yveltal…

"Lysandre, sir!" A sharp voice interrupted his train of thought. Lysandre regained his composure and turned around. Aliana, the orange haired scientist and Bryony, the green haired scientist walked towards him.

"We have acquired news from Xerosic," began Bryony, "the ultimate weapon, for us and us alone, is now…" She took a deep breath. "Finished." A spark gleamed in Lysandre's aqua eyes.

"However… there seems to be someone there already." Aliana added. Their leader's expression did not change. He already knew who it was. He fished out a Pokeball from his coat pocket.

"I see. Aliana, go and get Xerosic. Bryony, you come with me."

"Yes, sir!" The scientists replied in unison. Aliana rushed off toward Xerosic's laboratory. Bryony followed Lysandre towards the lowest level of their headquarters.

* * *

"Officer Jenny! How much farther until we get there?" Ash questioned. He and Clemont were riding with the officer to Geosenge. It had been at least thirty minutes. Ash sat behind Jenny, Clemont sat in the small vehicle that attached itself to the motorcycle.

"Probably another 30 minutes. It's too far!" Jenny replied.

"Argh!" Clemont grunted. _Team Flare… they better not have done anything else to Serena._

"Look up there!" Ash pointed up to the sky, causing the other two to look up.

A large dragon- like Pokemon with a dusky body with a rabbit-like Pokemon on its back followed by a bipedal bird and pumpkin were in the air.

"Noivern? Pumpkaboo? Hawlucha? Eevee?" Ash called out, half questioning.

"Are they Serena's Pokemon?" The officer asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Clemont continued, "But are they going to Geosenge as well?"

Noivern looked down, seeing the three humans. A look of recognition crossed her face. Ash and Clemont. And a woman who looked like an officer.

"Pika! Pika Pika Chu!" The small mouse-like Pokemon next to Ash called out to the dragon, causing his trainer to look at him. A growl emitted from the dragon's mouth, and she flew down to the three. Hawlucha and Pumpkaboo stayed in the air. Officer Jenny immediately stopped her vehicle.

"Noivern, are you going to Geosenge Town like we are?" Clemont asked. A simple nod answered his question.

"Pikachu…?" Ash looked at the yellow mouse who jumped onto Hawlucha's back. "You want to go too?"

"Pika!" He nodded, a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright then. Be careful!" Ash shouted as Noivern, Hawlucha and Pumpkaboo flew off with Pikachu and Eevee on their backs.

"Let's get going too!" Jenny started the motorcycle again, picking up speed quickly.

* * *

"Xerosic!" Aliana called, nearly out of breath after running nonstop to the male scientist's laboratory.

"Hmm? Aliana?" The pale white scientist turned around to look at her. "Why are you here, all out of breath?"

"Lysandre… I was ordered by him to take you to the ultimate weapon… Why, I'm… not sure…" She took breaths between each sentence.

"Huh. Alright then." He stood up, and followed Aliana to Yveltal's chamber. "But he does know someone is already there, right?"

"Yeah. But, who?"

"Some girl who looks like she's 13. Had blood all over her back too." Aliana deadpanned.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Death Wish

A black cocoon with white diamond – like patterns sat on top of a machine shaped like a cylinder. Five, long power generators with red cuffs were attached to it, sapping energy from the cocoon. Beneath it, vine- like lanes protruded in every direction on the ground. The power produced from the machine seemed to cast a dim, fluorescent light upon the chamber. A small, round blue button adorned below the Flare symbol. This room had a very unearthly feeling.

 _Rrrrrh!_ A buzz- like sound erupted from the machine. Serena stepped back, fear making its way to her senses. White mist (where did that even come from?) begun to surround her – not just her, all around the chamber. A yellow light constantly flashed, lighting the chamber further with every flash.

The cocoon shifted in place… once… twice…three times. Bright blue energy shone in the middle of the cocoon. The energy grew brighter and faster with each passing second. Thin strips of the same color flew around. Eventually, the cocoon's shifting turned to violent shuddering. The light exploded, combining into a mass of white that soon ripped apart as the avian inside emerged.

A dark, high pitched roar erupted from its throat. Serena tried her best to not tremble.

The Pokemon's body dark body was adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. His wings and tails had three points extending along the edges, close to where they meet the body. Five large claws settled on each appendage, three of which curved inwards. The avian's underside was bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings were present on his head and neck. He had a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above his eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery, gray ruff encircled his neck and billowed out over his back. He had small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs were red with black adornments, and the talons were gray. Each foot had two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards.

The avian crouched low, tucked in his wings, and struck the power – zapping tubes with his powerful claws, causing all five to instantly snap in half. Expansive curved claws didn't lift the creature; they gripped the sky and pulled the world down. When Yveltal jumped up, expanding his wings, Serena saw it resembled the English letter Y. She took another step back as Yveltal landed with a heavy _thud._

Another cry.

Expanding its wings once more, Yveltal's bright red underside had taken on a pink hue, glowing brighter until it reached white. The Destruction Pokemon… _It must've been horrible in that cocoon…_ He was most likely gathering its energy.

The glow had died down after a while, but fragments of it pulsed with a faint red light. Yveltal lowered its head, staring her down. The girl could only stare up in bewilderment, but she trembled beneath the Pokemon as well.

 ** _There is no need to fear me._**

A pang of realization hit Serena. The same voice spoke to her back in her chamber. Yveltal… had told her not to give up… He helped her find and remember her resolve.

 ** _Human, what is your name?_**

Serena swallowed. "S – Serena." She looked into the creature's crystal blue eyes. They captivated her, glowing, casting off stardust as a diamond casted fire and they smoldered like embers of a fire in a desert night.

It wasn't until long when the thunderous clicking of dress shoes reached her ears.

* * *

"Up there!" Officer Jenny jerked her chin towards the direction of Team Flare's hideout.

"Alright! We're almost there!" Clemont said. Ash nodded in agreement. The three were nearing Geosenge Town, the three pillars in the middle ensuring them. Noivern, Pikachu, Eevee, Pumpkaboo, and Hawlucha were most likely already at Team Flare's hideout, seeing that they weren't in sight.

"Please be okay, Serena..."

* * *

Serena whipped around, crying out. She hunched over, shutting her eyes as the flesh of her back split. Yveltal looked down at the girl, wondering what caused her pain. What he saw, even the living embodiment of destruction wished he hadn't. Raw, red gashes arbitrarily scattered across her back. Strips of flesh torn. Trickles of crimson blood. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

The corners of Lysandre's lips pulled down when he looked up at Yveltal. Bryony, next to him, not so much. She looked away, not feeling guilty, but not feeling particularly great either.

"This," He begun, "is the mighty Yveltal?! I expected more from a Pokemon called a legend! You desire help from people? YOU need help from a human? Especially one that's weak, bloodied –" Yveltal cut him off with a furious roar, startling all three.

"Please… just stop…" Serena pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. "It doesn't have to be this way… Sure, there's evil in Kalos…" Lysandre's face contorted in fury.

"You think you understand our struggle – "

"But I can't agree with this!" Serena continued. "Most people are good! They don't deserve to die! We're just trying to make this world a better place. And it's a slow process. Sure, there's setbacks. There's always problems, but that's no excuse to just end it all!" Her tone softened. "Can't… Can't we just work together to make a better world?"

"If that were possible, all wars would have ended long ago! I can only see one future! One where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another… It's a tragic future!"

He went silent, drawing a Pokeball. He pressed the button softly, and a white and long bodied Pokemon appeared.

"Mienshao, the girl." Lysandre orders and Serena felt her chest tighten. She stepped back, fumbling for a Pokeball, but remembered she didn't have any with her.

Yveltal, after listening to Serena's arguments, knew he had to protect her. This girl… beaten, injured, but she would not give in. The Mienshao jumped at Serena, its knee glowing. A Hi Jump Kick attack. However, the Pokemon was stopped in midair as blue light surrounded it, knocking it far from her back into a steel wall.

"Yveltal…?" Serena turned to him in surprise, but grateful.

 ** _Serena, step aside._** She obeyed, knowing she couldn't do much in this battle in her injured state. She limped to the side of the side of the chamber.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for how long this chapter took to come out. I'm currently working on another piece, which will involve the new Legendary Lunala. The story is set to release in the same time as the games come out ;)


End file.
